


Falling for you

by Akifall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Connor is a male omega that just wants to live life like a beta.Hank is an alpha that hates the typical omega.





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is probably poorly written as I'm writing on Wordpad and my copy of Word got deleted with my computer data yay. 
> 
> So I really like omegaverse. But I didn't want to dive straight into Explict- I may do a second chapter if anyone likes this. 
> 
> In this omegaverse story- Omega's are basically treated like delicate little flowers that need to stay home and look after the children, male omega's are extremely rare and sort after- because of this they aren't given much choice on how to live because everyone wants them. 
> 
> >_< Anyways I'm sorry it's short!

Flowers. Always the fucking flowers.   
Hank turned the box to the side and glared at the curly font, his eyes squinted as he tried to make out the wording and read whatever the fuck was written.   
The woman at the counter beamed at him as he threw the box onto the counter along with a chocolate bar and a packet of smokes.   
She began to scan the items carefully but her eyes were settled on the older man as she scented the air.   
"Lucky girl waiting for you at home." She said Hank's head bolted up his face twisted with disgust.   
"The fuck's it to you." He challenged. The woman's eyes widened, her interested scent diminishing quickly as he picked up the paper bag, threw money onto the counter and walked off. 

Hank hated omegas.  
He hated the way they bent over backwards to society; took the shitty jobs that no Alpha or Beta would want if they ever hoped to have an actual career.   
What Hank hated most though, was the assumption that every omega was made of glass and needed to be kept at home raising kids like it was the 19 fucking 30s.

As he opened the door to his place, his Saint Bernard barked at him, giving the figure beneath it a sloppy parting tongue before racing to its owner.   
Hank let the bag fall from his hands as he brought his arms out to accommodate the large dog, his face quickly peppered with desperate licks and his nose curled from the smell of his dog's breath. 

"Sumo! Hank's just got in! Let him sit down." The figure said, sitting up and smoothing down his crinkled clothes.   
Hank ruffled Sumo's head before gently coaxing the giant paws off him and picking up the bag.   
"Got wha'cha needed .Connor" Hank said retrieving the box and throwing it to the alert figure.   
Connor caught it effortlessly and brought the box to his face, frowning at the text. 

Well- maybe Hank didn't hate all Omegas.

86% of the omega population consisted of females. This was why no matter what box of contraception Hank would have picked up, it was always weirdly feminine and distasteful.  
Male omega's were considered extremely rare, a lot of the known one's reached celebrity status before they knew what to do with their lives. It was a life portrayed as comfort, but anyone that looked close enough could see that male Omega's were caged and every pretty bauble just added another lock to   
their chains.

If Connor hadn't been a late bloomer, that life would have been all that awaited him. 

Luckily Connor had been visiting his friend's adopted father, Carl when he went into heat. The mansion resided in the middle of nowhere when he collapsed. His close friend, Marcus, as a Beta, wasn't much affected by the sudden new scent and was able to look after Connor through those three awful days. They all agreed to keep it a secret from anyone else so that Connor could live the life he had planned. Carl who saw Connor as another son used his influence to keep Connor's second gender as 'Beta 'on the registry. 

Connor was able to live a majority of his life without having to worry about being an omega. 

That was until Hank had passed out before finishing his game of Russian Roulette. Connor had seen his partner on the floor and had promptly broken in to check if he was okay.

The stress phenomes were what gave it away- even though Hank was barely sober by the time he had been pushed into the bath and rinsed with cold water. Connor had been overly emotional and had embraced Hank, forgetting about their secondary genders as his neck rested against Hank's face.   
Hank's teeth bared at the mouth-watering scent and he quickly pushed Connor away with a look of utter shock. 

"What the fuck!" He snapped. Connor's eyes dropped to the floor with a look akin to rejection, and then he simply left the bathroom.   
Hank had sat there utterly confused before he registered what exactly was happening, and he quickly bolted out the room calling after the detective.   
Instead of half-way down the street like Hank thought he would be, Connor was instead setting up a bed on the sofa. 

"Your a-" Hank began  
"-An omega. Yes. Quite frankly it's alarming it's taking you this long to notice Lieutenant." Connor said cocking his head to the side.   
"Jesus kid." Hank sighed. Now he felt like a total ass for his anti-omega stickers stuck all over his computer. No wonder Marcus gave him the stink-eye that one time.   
"It's fine Lieutenant you weren't to know." Connor smiled weakly. 

Hank thought carefully for a moment. 

"Hey- kid. I'm not gonna grass. I know wha'cha kind goes through, 'specially males. Can't say I'm ready to vote Omega right's or nothing, but your alright Con." Hank replied.   
Connor's eyes widened significantly and Hank felt his heart-skip at the vulnerable expression on his partners face.   
"Hank... that- that means a .lot," Connor said. Hank had to turn his head to hide his flushed face.   
"Fucking... just go to sleep." Hank snapped, heading for bed without another look at the omega.   
-  
Since then Connor made sure to drop round a few times a week. Hank had even offered to get the over-the-counter suppressants when Connor revealed that his method was- not exactly legal or cheap.   
"Beta's without proof of an omega partner aren't allowed to buy omega suppressants" Connor explained the first time Hank learned about his shady dealings. 

Turned out the dealer that Connor brought the stuff from, was charging him 3-times the retail price. Hank almost broke his table when he realized Connor was buying a $30 suppressants for near $100. 

Since then Hank made sure to stop off and buy Connor's suppressants, it seemed now to be his responsibility to protect Connor, especially considering that he seemed to be the only god-damn one that could smell the kid.

It did not mean that he had to like any other omega but he did remove all the stickers from his computer.  
And If Connor's responding smile didn't make Hank's heart skip a beat, well he'd be lying  
-  
Hank was so used to being at the other end of a gun.  
He was used to being shot at and had the scars over his body to prove it.   
Which was why when the addict escaped the officers grasp, lifted the gun and fired, Hank, didn't even twitch.   
He stared death straight on countless times, he knew that eventually, someone would pop the final cap in him. 

If he and Connor hadn't been cornered in that stupid alley then maybe they both would have made it out alive, but at least Connor was safe. 

Which was what he thought before Connor was stepping in front of him, crushing Hank against the wall, and shielding his head in his arms.   
Hank cried out as Connor simply stared at him, face going slack as he wobbled on his feet and fell, the bullet lodged somewhere in his back.

Hank caught him, cradling the younger man in his arms while trying to apply pressure to the entrance wound.  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Hank screamed to anyone before turning his attention back to Connor. 

Someone quickly took Hank's place and pressed something more efficient against the wound, in turn, Hank cradled Connor's face.   
"Keep looking at me .Con" Hank said; Connor eye's drooped slightly and he opened his mouth slightly.   
"Ha-ank I-" Connor tried before his eyes closed completely.   
"Damnit Connor! Don't you fucking die on me, that's an order!" Hank yelled.   
Connor reopened his eyes and stared for a moment thoughtfully.   
"Alpha..." Connor replied back, before going limp completely in Hank's arms. 

-

Connor wished for death. He wished for anything other than what he got when he woke up.  
Because without Marcus or Carl there, his omega status would be quickly discovered.  
Connor opened his eyes and slowly sat up- his back hurt like hell, but luckily there didn't seem to be lasting damage.   
Hank was resting in a chair to the side, his face's softened in a sleeping state.

The omega couldn't help feeling relieved. 

Connor had never been in love before. Had never dared to let himself.   
But Connor had known for a while that he had feelings for the alpha. Ever since day one he had passed it off as a simple crush and had told himself he wouldn't fall too hard.   
Hank was the most unideal alpha. He was lazy, a slob, crude, rude, unsociable and had a bit of a beer belly.   
But Connor found himself falling in love with every bit of Hank's personality.   
He reached out and caressed the man's face, only to flinch when Hank's eyes suddenly opened at the contact.   
Hank caught Connor's hand in a light grip.   
".Don't" Hank said, before slowly bringing his hand to Connor's face.  
"How long?" Hank asked Connor closed his eyes seeking the warmth of Hank's hand.   
"I'm sorry Hank." , He whispered Hank chuckled.   
"It's okay Con. Me too." Hank replied, smiling as Connor's eyes flickered to his.  
-  
The omega at Detroit hospital disappeared before the tabloids could get a picture.   
The hospital couldn't disclose any personal information about their patient and soon enough Markus gained access to the hospital domain and wiped all proof of Connor's condition.   
Within two weeks, Detroit had calmed down. 

Except something had changed within Hank and Connor's little world. 

At work, they still acted the same, partners that still had each other back.   
Hank treated Connor no differently to which the omega felt relieved with.  
But sometimes at home, Connor would shut Hank up by kissing him, or Hank would touch Connor like he was precious. 

There was music dancing in their palms, and they were but two dancers allowing their relationship to flow naturally with the rhythm.   
Hank would have to wait a few more years before Connor asked him to bond.   
But if he was being honest, he felt like their souls had bonded long ago.


End file.
